


Nightmare

by EchoFall



Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Unspecified Teams, but it’s not porn, no sex happens at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: After Engie convinces Spy to share a bed to spend the night sleeping in, he is awoken by Spy who’s having a nightmare.
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035399
Kudos: 22





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> again tumblr @echo-fall and @scream-fortress-two

I was roused from my sleep by a knee hitting my rounded stomach. 

“Oof-“ I lurched forward the best I could in the bed I was sharing with Spy- “Spah!” I yelled, now realising whose knee that had to have been. 

Said Frenchman was twisting and turning in the bed, loud whimpers escaping his mouth as his face scrunched up and beads of sweat appeared on his face. The sight made me wonder how I didn’t notice this before, but there was no time to dwell on it. 

I shot out of bed and nearly stumbled in my hurry to quietly run to the other side of the bed. When I reached Spy’s side I stopped, my hands hovering over his twisting form. It had taken months of building trust with the man before I could even suggest sharing a bed with him due to Spy’s paranoia and trust issues. He had mentioned, offhandedly, that he had occasional nightmares, but I thought nothing off it. God, why didn’t I think this through more? Of course the Spy with trust issues has nightmares! 

I cut off that line of thought and took a deep breath. I could worry about that later, but right now, Spy needed me. 

“Spah? Come on, boy, wake up!” I put a warm hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. I was immediately informed how bad of an idea this was. 

Spy’s squirming turned desperate as he started audibly begging - his whimpers becoming cries for help - all while he slept. 

“N-non! Sil vous plait, ne pas! Arret!” He pleaded in french, tears falling from his still closed eyes as my gut wrenched with guilt. 

Before I realised what was going, he suddenly shot up, scaring me as his wide eyes met mine. 

“Spah! You’re awake!” I exclaimed leaning forward to hug him. Unfortunately, I didn’t notice how clouded his eyes were or how fast his breathing was. 

“Non, s-stay away! L-leave me alone! Please, I-I beg of you!” He yelled, his eyes unseeing as he pressed himself against the back off the headboard in an attempt to both become as small as possible and to get as far away from me as possible. 

He was trying to get away from me. Instantly the guilt I was feeling increased tenfold the second I thought of that. Spy, usually so calm and collected, hyperventilating and shaking, because of me. 

I shook my head; I couldn’t be thinking like this. It was trauma from Spy’s past that caused this, not me! While I wasn’t entirely convinced, I knew it didn’t matter right now. 

I moved back to standing by Spy’s side, trying not to be too threatening. I had to think of something quickly before Spy passed out from lack of oxygen. I would need a different approach, and I think I knew what to do. 

I leant forward and, in a soft voice, I started talking to him, hoping that he would recognise my voice. 

“Hey, Spah? Can you hear me? Cause if ya can, I need ya to know it’s all a dream. Whatever’s going on in that head of yours ain’t happening.” I started, watching carefully as Spy’s scared, glazed-over eyes travelled from some vague point over my left shoulder to my general direction with a slight frown; he couldn’t see me, but he could hear my voice. That was a good start. 

“So, you can hear me. That’s good! Now, do you know who I am?” I asked, feeling bad that I was curious as I was to what Spy’s response would be like.

He looked confused. Obviously hearing a voice coming from somewhere where you couldn’t see a person would be confusing. 

“You… you a-are… Aldo?” He sounded like he was guessing. I furrowed my brows. 

“No, I’m not… ‘Aldo’” I said, mentally writing down that I would need to to ask him later who Aldo is, after he trusts me a bit more. He flinched slightly at my rejection, his breath hitching. 

“W-what do you want me to c-call you, t-then?” That answer really threw me off guard, what did he mean “what do you want me to call you?” Did he- Shit, he didn’t expect me to say ‘Sir’ or something did he?

The long bout of silence on my part obviously made Spy unnerved. “I-I could call you ‘M-master’ i-if you so wished.” His breathing was once again returning to unsafe territory as his eyes began to glaze over again. 

My eyes went wide as I quickly denounced his suggestion. “N-no! Don’t even think about calling me that!” He flinched back again, his body beginning to tremble. My mind scrambled for a continuation of my blurted statement. “I-I’m not Aldo! He… he wasn’t a texan, now was he?” I asked hoping I knew the answer. 

“... No, he-he wasn’t. Apologies, Ma- Al- uh-“ His eyes widened as he didn’t know what to call me. 

“You only know one texan-“ I hoped “and that’s me, so, who am I?” He froze as tried to think of an answer. I was just thinking about how maybe I made this ‘riddle’ too hard when he blurted out an answer. 

“Engineer.” He was looking at me now, like he could actually see me and not whatever he had been imagining before.

“That’s right, Spah, it’s me. I’m here, and whatever you were imagining isn’t.” I said reassuringly as I reached out to pull him into an embrace. He flinched back as I got too close, causing me to retract myself. 

“Desole, you can hug me if you wish.” I frowned, causing him to look even more nervous. 

“Spah, I can’t make you hug me. You clearly don’t want to be touched, and I’m gonna respect that.” I said with an air of finality. 

“Ah, alright. I apologise for waking you, I understand if you do not wish to sleep with me, or even continue to ‘go out’ with me.” I sighed. 

“Spah, you’ve been through some truly terrible shit. You’re traumatised. I knew what I was getting into, so like Hell am I gonna leave now. I’m gonna help you through this, Spy, I promise.”

He was crying again, but this time tears of happiness. 

“Merci- I cannot thank you enough-“ 

“You don’t have to.” I replied, cutting his sentence short. He gave me a tear filled smile before diving in to hug me. 

I was surprised for a second, before I wrapped my arms around him in return. He couldn’t see, but I had a stupid grin on my face. 

Things would get better, I knew they would.

**Author's Note:**

> prolly gonna right a part 2 of this one


End file.
